The Center has as its primary research objective the multidisciplinary study of the pathogenesis of diabetes mellitus in man. The approach places dual emphasis on the need to understand metabolic physiology in terms of biochemical and biophysical events, and the urgent requirement to apply and extent these fundamental findings toward the understanding of the disease in man. The projects currently underway are: "The Polyol Pathway and the Glucuronate-Xylulose Cycle in Diabetes", "Studies of the Intracellular Metabolism of Cyclic AMP in Liver", "The Hormonal Control of Energy Metabolism in Fully Integrated Systems", "Regulation of Skeletal Muscle Glycogen Synthetase Kinase", "The Role of Insulin in Growth of Human Cells in Culture", "Diabetes and the Biosynthesis of Collagen and Related Proteins in Cultured Fibroblasts", "Prostaglandin Synthesis in Diabetes", "Action of Insulin on Heart Cyclic AMP-Dependent Protein Kinase", "Hormonal Regulation of Glucose Entry into Cells", "Role of Cyclic Nucleotides in Cholinergic, Alpha-Adrenergic and Insulin Action", "Studies of Insulin Action in Cell-Free Systems: Actions of Insulin", "Effects of Glucagon and Insulin Modification on the Conformation, Membrane Interaction Biological Activity, and Catabolism", "Role of Prostaglandins on Insulin Release and Production", "A Molecular Probe of Human Diabetic Nephropathy", "Hormonal Control of Skeletal Muscle Metabolism in Diabetic Animals" "Pancreatic Transplantation in Diabetic Mice", "Control of Ketogenesis in Vivo", "In Situ Metabolism in Normal and Obese Man".